A Concert?
by Evy Hime
Summary: This is a InuGravitation crossover...Souta wins tickets to see Bad Luck in concert and he wants the Inu Group to come along...SessKag InuKik pairings it is a bit OOC for some characters
1. Concert Explained

**A Concert?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation, but this story is mine.

(A/N: This story will be a little bit Out-Of-Character for some and Sesshomaru has a tail in my story too, please enjoy)

Prologue

Sometime after Naraku's defeat, the Bone-Eater's Well allowed people through the time slip, as long as they were touching either Kagome or Inuyasha as they traveled through it. Because of this fact, everyone in the Inu-tachi had traveled to the future once and Souta had traveled several times to the past with his sister to learn more about the past. Sesshomaru had begun to travel with the strange miko to learn more about her and to secretly get closer to her, but is unaware that anyone besides her and Inuyasha are able to pass through the well. Sesshomaru desired the miko and unknown to him, Kagome desired him as well. One night while the tachi was around the campfire, Kouga and his now mate Ayame came upon them so that Kouga could tell them all that he would no longer seek Kagome as a mate, but as a friend. Kouga had decided after Naraku's defeat that he needed to settle down and he knew that Ayame would bear him strong pups one day.

**Chapter 1**: Concert Explained

Kagome was in shock, her mother had just told her that her little brother had won free tickets to see Bad Luck in person. They were VIP tickets for everyone he chose to bring. Souta wanted her to bring everyone from her group in the Warring States Era. That group now included Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo and Aun. She knew that Aun could not actually go, he would not even fit through the well. She was unsure if the other demons and hanyous would want to go, but she would try for Souta's sake. She took the new Bad Luck CD and her battery powered stereo player so that she could give them an idea of what was to come. She had 3 days to convince them to travel over to her time. That gave her a just over a full day to let them get used to her side and get everyone clothes before the concert. She approached the subject very lightly, she knew they were all worried about Naraku and REALLY needed a break from all their concerns and she also thought this would be a great way to refresh all. But she worried if the demons in the group would be able to handle the loud noise, so she decided to ask Sesshomaru first.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask you about some of your demon abilities? Onegai?" asked Kagome in her most sweet and innocent voice.

"Hai, you may ask, but I may not answer if they are too personal." answered Sesshomaru coldly. Kagome remained unaffected as she started with her questions.

"They are about your vision and hearing, umm, how sensitive are they, I mean how loud can you stand sounds in a confined space...anou…anou" Sesshomaru interrupted her by saying "Onna, what are you trying to discover about me? What occasion would there be for you to need to know?"

"Well", Kagome said while blushing, "my otou, Souta, won tickets to see a music concert in my time for up to 15 people and he asked me to bring all of you with me. I have to go because my mother can not go and also I really like the band that is playing." Sesshomaru had a interested look upon his godly face, this woman truly intrigued him. "Band? Concert? Tickets?" he asked, "What are these things?"

"Anou...a band is a small group of people playing music together, but not like you are used to. A concert is a planned event where the band gathers along with minna who has paid or in my brother's case won the tickets to see them on a specific day. Tickets are pieces of paper with a type of certain information that goes with an event in my time."

"Sou ka" was all Sesshomaru said.

That evening when everyone had gathered at the camp, Kagome made an announcement. "Minna, I have some music from my time I would like for you to listen to. My otou would like for me to invite you to a music event in my time known as a concert. The ones playing is a band called Bad Luck. I have brought their music in my stereo so you can hear some of what will be played. It would give me and my little otou great pleasure if you would consent to go with us." and with that, Kagome gave a small bow and then turned her stereo on as everyone watched her. Everyone jumped as the loud music began to play...it was the song "Super Drive".

That time when we met unintentionally

Approaching each other tenderly, we continued our game of hide and seek

No, wanna sell your soul, with your stylish yellow touch

No, for your smile again, we always feel that anxiety

Running after, running after, the white wind

Chasing love, chasing love, my wings unfold

Good things and bad things both happen

They divide us, send us back and forth, and finally resolve in time

After the song ended, Kagome turned the stereo off and glanced at all her companions in turn, silently asking them to come with her to the concert. Sesshomaru, in his cold tone answered her earlier question. "Kagome, we demons have the ability to control our senses and, if we are well trained, can make our hearing as weak as yours. Does that answer your earlier question sufficiently?"

"Hai, it does Sesshomaru-sama, will you all please come with me to my time and go with me and my little otou?"

Sorry for the cliffy...please review and i will try to continue the story soon

Glossary - Japanese words and their meanings

Onegai - Please

Otou - Brother

Anou - Um, err

Hai - Yes

Onna - Woman

Minna - Everybody

Sou Ka - I See


	2. Mama, this is everyone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation, but I love them both and this story is mine.

**A Concert? **

(A/N: In my story, I named Kagome's mother Hitomi so that there would be no more confusion over who she is :) )

**Chapter 2: **Mama, this is everyone

Kouga was the first to respond. "Hai Kagome, I would LOVE to spend time with you in your time." Ayame hit him upside his head and pointed to her mating mark from him, "Have you forgotten already that you belong to me not her?" "No, my mate, I have not, but even you must admit the thought of going to the future is exciting." Ayame just looked at him with watery eyes and as soon as Kouga saw that, he hugged her tight to him in apology.

Sango was next to respond to Kagome's question. "Hai Kags, you know that Miroku, Kirara, and I will not disappoint you nor your little brother. It would be an honor to go to this concert thing with you." "Arigato, Sango-chan.",replied Kagome to her best friend.

Inuyasha just grunted his agreement to go stateing that he needed to keep the mangy wolf away from Kagome. It was Shippo who was jumping gleefully in Kagome's lap that drew her attention away from Inuyasha. "YAY, I get to meet my grandma!" Kagome could not help but laugh at his actions, he was just acting soo kawaii.

Kikyo looked sorrowfully at Kagome as if she was being excluded from the group. Kagome saw this and said, "Hai Kikyo, if you would like, you may come as well as Kaede. Kaede already said she would like to see my time at least once before she dies and I see this as a perfect opportunity." With that said, Kikyo looked at Kagome with happy eyes for once in her stolen life.

It was Sesshomaru who spoke of practical matters of lodging for his ward Rin. "Miko, you live on a shrine from what I have heard from you, where will my ward stay so that she is away from dangers and weather?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I do live on a shrine and to answer the question of Rin, she and Shippo shall stay in my room in my Okaa-san's house. Is this acceptable to you, my Lord?"

"Hai, it is to this Sesshomaru. Then miko, Rin, Jaken and this Sesshomaru accept you gracious invitation to reside in you home for a few days and accompany you to this concert event." As he said that, everyone was shocked to see him give a most regal bow to Kagome. Kagome returned the bow with one of her own.

"Now minna, your attention for a few moments onegai. There are only a few rules that I must ask you follow. First and most important, No killing of anyone while in my time. There is peacekeepers there that will imprison you if you do."

"Second is the fact that your weapons can be kept on you in the shrine grounds only, the peacekeepers I mentioned will take them from you, other than on the shrine grounds."

"Third is that while in my time, onegai wear the clothes from my time that I will have to purchase for you and if it is possible, onegai, hide your markings naturally or be willing to wear make-up to hide them."

"Inuyasha, I MUST stress that at anytime you are off the grounds, WEAR THE HAT!" Inuyasha just keh'd and rolled his eyes will snickering could be heard around the camp. The group went and gathered Kaede and made their way to the well. Kagome looked at the group one last time and asked if they agree to her simple rules. They all agreed and then Sesshomaru asked, "Miko, how are we all going to your time when only you and Inuyasha can travel through it? I take it you have some kind of idea to make this magical well work?"

"Hai, I do Sesshomaru-sama. Would you like to be my test subject for it?"

"Test subject?"

"Hai"

"What must this Sesshomaru do?"

"Hold onto me and jump into the well with me"

"Okay." And with that, Sesshomaru approached Kagome and linked arms with her. "Like this Miko, or touching more of you?"

"More, like holding onto my back onegai."

"This Sesshomaru clings to no ningen, but would this suffice for you?" Suddenly, Kagome found herself being lifted by Sesshomaru's arm and tail.

"Hai, now let's jump in and see if it will work."

"Let us be gone then." And with that, Sesshomaru jumped into the well. Almost at the bottom, a blue blinding light surrounded them and the were no longer free falling, but floating slowly through time. A few moments later, they arrived in Kagome's time and Sesshomaru hit the floor from the unknown odors that assaulted his keen senses. Kagome stayed beside him, offering her scent to calm him. Slowly, he trained his senses to sift through the unknowns so that it did not make him black-out. Once done, he swiftly leaped to the top of the well with Kagome at his side. She lead him to her house and opened the door.

"Mom, you here?" Kagome called into the house. Hitomi came from the kitchen with a fresh cup of green tea in her hand. She looked startled at the tall man standing just inches from her daughter.

"Who are you, sir?"

"Mama, this is Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands in Feudal Japan."

"Inuyasha's brother you mentioned."

"Hai, his half-brother…unlike Inuyasha, he is full demon. Everyone has agreed to come here, can you get the camping stuff out, mom?"

"Hai, but we will also have room in here so everyone will not have to camp out."

"Arigato okaa-chan."

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like some tea?"

"Hai, that would be acceptable."

"Then please follow me."

"Mama, I have to bring everyone over, so there will be more guests in a moment."

"Okay, be careful dear."

"Hai."

With that said, Kagome left to retrieve the others. Kouga demanded to be next and just as he was about to jump, Ayame grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm in a deathgrip. They still made it through with no problems. When she released Kagome, Kouga screamed at her, demanding to know why she did it. She replied that she did not trust him alone with her. Kagome just sighed and told them to calm down and that she agreed with Ayame. Kouga looked shocked and Kagome simply replied, "Well, the last time you held me like that, you had kidnapped me, so I do not blame her." After that she showed them to the house, introduced them and left again.

Next was Jaken and Rin, Kaede was next. Inuyasha insisted on taking Kikyo himself, and Kagome agreed looking sad at him. Kikyo saw this and insisted she would travel like the others, with Kagome. So, Kikyo held onto Kagome's arm firmly but gently and they jumped in together. While traveling through time, they started a conversation.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Gomen, for Inuyasha's behavior."

"Don't worry 'bout it, he is stubborn."

"Hai, but you have loved him, just as I do, he should show you more respect."

"Perhaps, but there is nothing I can do."

"Perhaps not you, demo I can and will."

"Nani?"

"All will be well soon Kagome. I have already seen that you only love Inyasha as a friend now."

"Hai." said Kagome a little sadly

"What is wrong, Kagome?"

"I still feel sad about Inuyasha's decision about me, but it is alright."

"Is it that you have started having feelings for another?"

"Hai, even though I am almost positive it will not be returned, just like my love for Inuyasha was never returned."

"Who?" Kikyo asked curious now by Kagome's answer.

"I can not say."

By this time they had finished climbing to the top of the well and there stood Sesshomaru, waiting for them. He had heard them speaking as he walked passed the well, while letting Rin explore the grounds under his supervision. He was also curious as to whom Kagome had meant.

'If only it were me that you meant my koi. For if it were me, I would show you eternal love beyond your wildest dreams.' thought Sesshomaru as he helped the tired Kagome out of the well to allow her to introduced Kikyo to her mother.

Sango and Kirara were the next that she took over to her time. Kirara was instantly attacked lovingly by her mom and Souta. Then Kagome brought Miroku with Shippo watching his wandering hands for Kagome. Kagome made one more trip for her big yellow backpack. When she reached the top, she collapsed in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what is wrong?"

"Tired…so tired of climbing. I need to rest, but need to get back. Help me,onegai."

"Of course I'll help you."

"Arigato, Inuyasha."

"Keh" And with that, Inuyasha picked Kagome up along with her backpack and jumped into the well to her time.

**Glossary: New words used only**

Kawaii-cute

Gomen--sorry

Demo--but

Koi--love

Gomen--sorry

Arigato--thank you

Ningen--human

Miko--a shrine maiden, who has knowledge of healing and spirtual powers

Okaa-san--mother

Nani--what


	3. The Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. But I LOVE both shows so I give thanks to the creators.

**A Concert? **

**Chapter 3: **The Questions

Sesshomaru waited impatiently for Kagome's return with Inuyasha, although to the untrained eye, he just looked bored. But Rin, who saw Sesshomaru as her father, saw straight through his façade. She knew that her lord and Kagome liked each other. She had seen with her young eyes the times that Kagome would look back at her lord while pretending to check on everyone in the group. Little Rin had also seen how Sesshomaru would stay close to Kagome during battles and fiercely kill any enemy that dared come near her. Rin was happy to see her adopted father had finally found someone for himself.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped out of the well with the passed out Kagome in his arms. "What happened, did a demon attack you over there?" Sesshomaru demanded of Inuyasha even as his senses started searching Kagome for any injuries. "Nah, she said she was tired of climbing, then passed out on me…stupid ningen."

"Inuyasha!! That is no way to speak of Kagome." This time it was Kikyo who spoke up.

"Okaa-chan." cried both Shippo and Rin in unison.

"Kagome-chan, oh no, I'll go fetch her mother." "I'll help you my beloved." This time it was Sango and Miroku who spoke.

"Inuyasha, hand her to me, NOW." Demanded Sesshomaru icily and once again his eyes coldly staring at his otou.

"Hai, I will put her bag up." Inuyasha replied, not really wanting to fight his brother with the tone he just used. Inuyasha did not want to admit it, but he had also seen the changes in both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's attitudes towards each other. He had a suspicion that the two of them were starting to become friends and he did not like it at all.

Sesshomaru continued to look his beloved over for any sign of a wound, but found none. When Kagome's mom rushed out to them, Kagome was already beginning to awaken. Hitomi gave Kagome a cool washcloth to wipe her face and it was then that Kagome realized she was not in Inuyasha's arms and that something fluffy was wrapped around her legs. She looked into Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes and for the first time saw true concern for her in them. Suddenly, Kagome blushed 5 shades of red and she tried to use the cloth to hide her face. But, with his keen eyesight, Sesshomaru saw her blush and for the first time thought that perhaps Kagome had meant him in her earlier conversation with Kikyo.

Inuyasha also saw Kagome's blush and just had to open his mouth about it. "Oi, Wench, why the hell are you blushing at that no good, one armed freak of a youkai?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai.", Inuyasha answered nervously.

"SIT!!!"

"Wenc….."

A few minutes later when Inuyasha had come out of the hole he created, he ripped Kagome away from his brother's embrace. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome growled in disapproval at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha ignored them because he wanted answers right then. He took her to the God Tree then holding her tightly, jumped about 50 feet up into the tree.

"Kagome, I wanna know what the hell is going on between you and my brother RIGHT NOW!"

"Nothing is 'going on' as you put it, but I do find him interesting to talk to."

"WHAT, him INTERESTING???"

"Yes, now put my down onto the ground."

"Not till you tell me you love me and not him."

"I will not."

"Say it."

"No."

"Okay, stay in the tree then."

"Don't you dare leave me here."

"Then Say IT."

"Okay."

With that, Inuyasha sat her on the branch close to the tree and leaned back to look smugly at his brother, knowing he could here everything going on in the tree. When he looked back at Kagome, her eyes had a wicked gleam to them. Suddenly, she took a strong grip to her seat and yelled the word as loud as she could.

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"SIT!!!!!"

"And once more Inuyasha SIT!" With the first command, Inuyasha's smug face turned to utter fear. He plummeted the entire 50 feet and with each new command, his speed to the ground increased. He could be heard by all screaming…."Kagome, you stupid wench!"

"Inuyasha, you are such a BAKA!", yelled Kagome hotly.

Kagome had only one problem, she was still in the tree, 50 feet up it. She thought for a minute then asked "Sesshomaru-sama, I hate to impose, but could you please help me down?" When she received no answer within 2 seconds, she started to climb down herself. She made it about a foot when she slipped and started to fall. Sesshomaru, who was fixing to jump up to her, to bring her down, saw her start to fall. He jumped and formed his cloud as he traveled fast to catch her. She had fallen only a couple of feet when she found herself on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Miko, you are an impatient one, are you not?"

"Hai, I can be. Arigato for saving me, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Miko, I insist that you alone call me Sesshomaru. I would prefer that title from you."

"Hai Sesshomaru, but onegai, call me Kagome."

"Hai Kagome."

By the time they finished that little discussion, they were back on the ground at the base of the God Tree. Inuyasha, who was unconscious, lay face down only a few inches from where they stood. Everyone looked at Kagome to make sure she was fine. She looked back with a shy grin on her face.

"Well, that was entertaining. How about we all go in and I will fix us something to eat.", said Hitomi to the group. They all turned and left Inuyasha where he lay. A few hours later, after everyone had eaten, Inuyasha stalked in. "Oi, Kagome where is my food?"

"Ah Inuyasha, awoken now have you, otou?", Sesshomaru remarked snidely.

"Hai, no thanks to her."

"Now now Inuyasha, how about I fix you some ramen and we all stop fighting. You know that I prefer no fighting in my house.", said Hitomi said calmly.

"Hai, Mama Higurashi."

Kagome was seeing to the sleeping arrangements, fetching spare blankets and sleeping bags from her room when suddenly, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. He shut her room door with his tail while staring intently at her.

"Ano…Sesshomaru, is there something I could help you with?", Kagome asked nervously.

"Kagome, there is no reason to be nervous here, I do wish to ask you a question although it is difficult for me to ask."

"Sesshomaru, take a seat, onegai and we will talk."

"Seat? I see no chairs in here?"

"Sit here on the bed with me."

"Hai."

"Now, what do you want to ask me?"

"Kagome, I have seen the power you have and I would like to ask a favor of you."

"And that would be??"

"To fix my missing arm."

"NANI??? How could I do that?"

"Kaede may be able to instruct you, but if possible, I would like to have it done before the concert."

"Alright Sesshomaru, I will try my best."

"I am most humbled Kagome."

"You are welcome…I have kind of felt bad about it since we have started a friendship of sorts."

"Actually, I believe we are more that that."

"Nani?" To answer her, Sesshomaru quickly bent down and gave her a very chaste kiss, barely touching her lips. Kagome was shocked, but instantly returned the

kiss and tried to deepen it a little bit. Just as quick as he moved to her, he moved away.

"What was that for, Sesshomaru?"

"A sign of affection from me to you."

"You mean….you like me as more than a friend??"

"Hai, my koi." Kagome could only stare at him with shock. She was pulled from it when her mom came to the door.

"Kagome, where are the blan….oh pardon me, I did not know you were in here Sesshomaru-sama."

"I was about to leave, I just needed to ask Kagome a simple question."

After a few hours, it was bedtime for everyone. Kouga and Ayame wanted to stay outside. Ji-chan had insisted on Kaede take his bed, he slept in the recliner that was in his room. Souta had cried for Rin, Shippo, and Kirara to stay in his room with him. Sesshomaru had consented to allow Rin to sleep there, but only if Jaken was allowed to keep watch over them. Sesshomaru could already tell that Souta liked Rin and just wanted to make sure she was safe since she would not be where he could see her directly. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo were to sleep in the living room. Inuyasha wanted his normal perch in the God Tree and Sesshomaru went into Kagome's room after the children were asleep. Kagome had already spoke to Kaede about how to heal using her powers and she was meditating to prepare herself when Sesshomaru came in.

"Welcome Sesshomaru."

"Are you ready?"

"Hai, but I know it will make me extremely weak. Will you look after me?"

"Hai, I will protect you."

"Arigato. You must do everything I say with no questions to make this work correctly."

"Hai. Where do you want to do this?"

"Lay on the bed, it is the most comfortable place." Sesshomaru took his haori off and laid onto his back with his left arm closest to Kagome.

"Now, Sesshomaru, I want you to relax because this may cause some pain."

"Hai, I leave my life into your hands, beloved, for I know you will not permit my death."

"True Sesshomaru, I will not."

Slowly, Kagome called her power to center into her hands. As her hands glowed a beautiful violet color, she placed her hands on the stump of his arm. She concentrated even more and sweat started to bead on her brow. She kneaded his stump and very slowly, it started to elongate. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the extreme pains in his arm and body from her purifying touch. Suddenly, his poison started to seep out a little, startling Kagome as it melted the corner of her comforter. Sesshomaru saw this had started to concentrate on holding the poison back. His arm had regrown to just past his elbow when the pain became so great, he did something he never thought he would do….he screamed in pure agony!

"Sesshomaru, do I need to stop. Is this too much?", asked Kagome worriedly.

"Keep …. Going ….Please… Almost there." Sesshomaru replied shakily through the pain.

By now, everyone was at Kagome's room to see what had happened. Both Hitomi and Souta were shocked at what they saw Kagome doing and at the amount of power that was coming off of her. As everyone watched, Sesshomaru's clawed fingers regrew one at a time. Once done, Sesshomaru released his mental hold onto his poison and allowed it to flow through his veins again. Kagome, with all of her energy expended, passed out the instant her task was completed. Sesshomaru got up and placed the now sleeping Kagome into her bed and then turned to the ones left at her door.

"Kagome has done me a great service this night and I will fight with ANYONE who dares disturb her till she awakens on her own. Inuyasha just looked dumbly at his brother and then said, "What service, all she did was restore the arm I chopped off your body, baka." He then returned to his perch out in the God Tree. Hitomi went to get a bowl of water and a cloth for Kagome. Everyone else turned and quietly went back to bed and Sesshomaru sat the rest of the night, guarding Kagome.

**Glossary:**

Otou--younger brother

Wench--woman

Oi-- hey

Youkai--demon

Baka-- stupid; idiot


	4. Shopping Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. But I LOVE both shows so I give thanks to the creators.

**A Concert?**

**Chapter 4: **Shopping Day

As the first rays of sunlight began to shine, Kikyo entered Kagome's room with a fresh cloth and a bowl of cool water to wash down Kagome with. Sesshomaru growled in warning without even opening an eye. Kikyo bowed respectfully to him and quietly spoke, "My Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome needs to be washed down to help prevent sickness. It will aid her in awakening refreshed. May I be permitted to enter?"

"Enter and be warned, if you harm her, I will kill you."

"Understood, my lord." And with that, Kikyo went to Kagome's bedside and washed her face and hands. She left the cool cloth on Kagome's forehead and silently prayed and transferred some of her spiritual powers to Kagome to help her replenish her strength faster.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I speak bluntly with you?"

"Hai."

"Kagome really exhausted herself to help you and I believe I know why."

"Speak."

"I believe she is falling in love with you and wants you to be happy."

"I want her happy as well, for she has captured my heart. Demo, one being stands in the way of my claiming her."

"Inuyasha."

"Hai, my baka otou."

"Do not worry about him, my lord, for I will deal with him. He has to learn and understand that she is only his friend now. His abuse of her love lost it to him forever."

"Hai, but I also do not wish to be a substitute love to her. I want her to love me for who I am, not for my family or position."

"She does love you for yourself. She would love you if you were a peasant or if you were a king."

"How do u know this miko?"

"Three reasons Sesshomaru-sama, because of the soul we currently share, from watching her over the last two years, and because we have talked a little on several subjects."

"Why do you care enough about her to enlighten me on this subject?"

"Because this young onna is deserving of a great love, she has given so much of herself to everyone else."

"Hai, that she has."

"I will take my leave now, I must attend the children for Kagome."

"Very well, Kikyo-sama. See to Rin as well."

"Hai." With that, Kikyo left Sesshomaru to his thoughts again.

About an hour later, Kagome woke up to a very quiet house. She jumped up, afraid something was wrong. Sesshomaru noticed her worried look and wanting to put her fears to rest spoke quietly.

"They are all outside playing a 'scrabble' game."

"Sou ka, how long was I out?"

"All night."

"Well then, time to get up. We all need to go shopping anyway for the concert."

"Hai, I'll leave you to get dressed." Sesshomaru left in search of Ms. Higurashi. He wanted to speak to her about a practical matter of clothing for all of them. He could already tell that this shrine was poor and they had little, so he had made a decision during the night, he would help provide for them, but he also wanted permission to court Kagome. He found her near the well, sweeping away the leaves that had fallen overnight.

"Ms. Higurashi, I wish to speak to you in private, onegai."

"Sure Sesshomaru-sama, step into the well house with me." After they were both in, she shut the door and motioned for Sesshomaru to sit beside her on the steps leading to the well.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to give you some money as payment for you generosity, plus to pay for all of our clothing and supplies."

"That is not really necessary, we always manage with all the supplies I buy for Kagome."

"I insist to help you, but I do not want Kagome to know about it yet."

"Doushite?"

"I wish to seek your permission to court your daughter."

"Court…does that mean you want to date her?"

"I do not know what 'date her' means, demo, I wish to seek your permission to one day make Kagome my mate."

"I see, courting as you say is known as dating in this era. And if she agrees to go out on a date with you, it is fine with me."

"Arigato, Higurashi-san."

"No problem." Sesshomaru reached into his haori and pulled out a small pouch of gold and silver coins. He kept two of each and gave the rest to Mama Higurashi.

"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama, I will go get these appraised and converted into our currency as soon as I see Kagome."

"You talking about me?" Kagome opened the well house doors to see Sesshomaru and her mother looking at her.

"Kagome, dear, how do you feel?"

"Great now."

"Good, I will be back soon. I need to go get some groceries so that we can have something for lunch."

"Ok, want me to go with you?"

"No, but i'll take Sango and Miroku with me to help. I want you to stay and make sure the shrine stays in one piece.", Hitomi answered giggling slightly.

"Okay, love you mama."

"Love you too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch, it was time to go shopping for everyone's clothes. Just one problem, everyone needed something somewhat modern to go shopping in. But as usual, Hitomi Higurashi had a solution. Everyone in the Higurashi household dug into their own clothes, old and new, to find something that would be proper. Kaede and Kikyo chose to wear the Higurashi shrine's miko colors which were white top and pale blue bottoms. Rin wore a pale yellow sundress that was Kagome's as a child. Souta found a overall set that would fit Jaken, it was denim with a white shirt. Ayame and Sango were both able to fit into some of Kagome's clothing. They wore brown and pale green shirts and both had a pair of black denim skorts on. Ayame was able to fit her tail comfortable through the hole and wrap it gently around her leg. Shippo wore an old acid washed pair of pants and a dark blue shirt that were once Souta's. Mama Higurashi dug through her deceased husband's clothing for the men. She found a brown pair of pants and a green shirt for Kouga. A pair of navy pleated pants and a purple shirt for Miroku. A pair of black denim jeans and a red shirt for Inuyasha. And for Sesshomaru, she found a pair of khaki pleated slacks and a white button-up shirt with blue stripes. After trying on all the strange clothing, Sesshomaru decided to leave the top two buttons undone, it did not feel so tight that way. As the boys came down the stairs, they were met by all the girls in the living room. Miroku and Kouga could not stop staring at their respective loves. Sesshomaru looked over Rin in approval, then looked to Kagome and was in silent shock. Inuyasha was even looking at her in shock. She wore a dazzling sky blue and silver mixed dress with spaghetti strings and silver platform shoes with a slight heel. Her hair was up in a simple banana clip style with sunglasses on top of her head. She and all the girls had dabbled in her makeup too. Ayame wore an bright pink that made her red hair stand out even more. Sango had went with a light red and had put on a light purple eye shadow on. Kagome had put on a bright red color and had a blue and silver mix of eye shadow on. Mama Higurashi was the one to speak about it though.

"Kagome, are you sure you are not overdressed dear?"

"Mama, I wanted to dress up some since I rarely get to with all my travels back and forth. I miss it. Plus I wanted to show off for my friends some."

"Okay hun, just do not complain when your feet start to hurt from not being used to it."

"Yes Mama."

"Well then, with all that settled, lets be off. I'm sorry Kirara and Jaken, but they will not allow you in the stores, but I will be sure to get you both something.", said Hitomi sadly.

"One more thing mama, we need to try and hide Sesshomaru's markings."

"No need little miko, this Sesshomaru can hide them mentally."

One minute later, Sesshomaru turned to the group and looked like a normal modern man, except for his silver hair and molten gold eyes. And with that, the whole group of Hitomi Higurashi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Grandpa Higurashi, Kaede, Kikyo, Shippo, Rin, Souta, and all left on foot to go shopping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After several hours of buses and trains, walking and trying on all sorts of clothing, the group seemed happy with their selections. But Sesshomaru wanted him and Kagome to go into this really fancy shop to get outfits for the both of them. Kagome was fixing to ask what was on his mind, but her mother just pushed her into the store and encouraged her to just try on a few outfits. Sesshomaru walked into the store regally and went straight to the men's side of the store. He picked out a navy colored two-piece suit complete with diamond cufflinks. After he tried it on to ensure proper fitting, he joined Kagome on the ladies side of the store.

"Sesshomaru, why are we in here?"

"For clothing."

"I mean what is the reason behind just you and me in here for clothing?"

"I wish to take you out on a 'date' Kagome."

"NANI!!!" Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome and asked again.

"Kagome, I ask you to go on a date with this Sesshomaru. I find you as a possible future mate for me and would like to court you.", Sesshomaru said unsure of himself for once in his life.

"Sou ka, yes i will go out with you. Let us see how that goes before we start talks about mating. Does that sound alright with you, Sesshomaru?"

"Hai, more than alright with me."

"Good, now will you please ask Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame to join me in here, I will need their assistance in picking out a dress."

"Hai."

With that, Sesshomaru went to the store entrance and called to the group. Once it was known that Kagome needed help with picking out a dress, the girls were more than happy to go and help. Hitomi looked at Sesshomaru with knowing eyes and he nodded his head to her in thanks.

Back to the girls

"He did WHAT!!", both Sango and Kikyo asked.

"He asked me out on a date.", replied Kagome.

"Demo, what is a date Kagome-chan", asked Kikyo.

"I think I know, is that not how the guys in this era try to court girls?" Sango said.

"Exactly." replied Kagome.

"He asked you that in here?", the girls asked again.

"Where will you go on this 'date'?", asked Ayame while trying out the new word on her tongue.

"I dunno yet.", replied Kagome, wondering that herself.

"Hai, now help me find a great dress for a date, onegai." begged Kagome.

"Of course we will help you."

With that all the girls started browsing the racks of dresses. Finally they found a sparkling pink evening dress that was off the shoulder and had a low v-cut front. The dress went all the way down to the floor, but had a slit on one side that went almost all the way to the hip so it would be easy to move in. Kagome looked great in it and the others thought she looked like a princess in it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was well past midnight as the group made their way back to the shrine, everyone was exhausted. Kagome was carrying Rin and Shippo because they had fallen asleep on the way home, Kouga had Ayame on his back, Inuyasha had Keade at Kikyo's insistence that she rest. Kagome leaned heavily onto Sesshomaru to try and not fall asleep right there on the street. She was never this tired, even after a day full of fighting demons. Kikyo saw how tired she was and stopped her.

"Kagome, please hand me the children before you fall asleep right here and fall with them."

"Hai…arigato…I have not been this tired in a long time, I feel like I could sleep a full day and night."

After the kids were safely in Kikyo's care, Rin on her back and Shippo on her shoulder, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and held her tight to his chest. He wrapped his tail around her for warmth and looked gently down upon her. Within a second of being in her arms, she was sound asleep. 'Sleep well koi, for I will make sure that our date will be all you dream of', thought Sesshomaru as he looked at her as they climbed the steps to the shrine at the end of the group.


	5. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. But I LOVE both animes so I give thanks to the creators.

**A Concert?**

**Chapter 5:** The Kiss

Kagome suddenly jumped at the loud volume around her. She was in her room with Sesshomaru looking at her calmly. The song playing downstairs was 'Rage Beat' by Bad Luck.

Something frightening attracts my gaze. An irritating desire, spit out by the wanton wind.

In a widening crack on the road, the lights of the signals melt, leaving only a scar.

Before that dozing noise erases tomorrow.

My footsteps echo as I pursue my ambition.

I will not stop for anything.

Any unsatisfying emotion I will just ignore and move beyond.

Shivering, shyly, I took aim for the gap in my world.

Following it, I arrived at a new place. I Want New World.

My guilty feelings combine to form the tears that carve into the main streets.

Distorting the sound of my footsteps even now.

I will not stop for anything.

Any unsatisfying emotion I will just ignore and move beyond.

Shivering, shyly, I took aim for the gap in my world.

Following it, I arrived at a new place. I Want New World.

By the end of the song, Kagome and Sesshomaru had walked downstairs with their ears covered to find Souta, Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha all dancing in front of the tv to the next video coming on. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha wiggled his butt in a very doglike fashion while trying to copy Souta in doing the twist. Sesshomaru just smirked at the scene before him.

"Amateur"

"Who you calling amateur, you jackass."

"I am calling you one Inuyasha, for your lack of grace in both battle and something as simple as dancing."

By now, more people were in the room and in the conversation, for although Kagome cared very deeply for Sesshomaru, she would not stand by and let him beret Inuyasha for something he had no control over.

"Sesshomaru, perhaps Inuyasha is having trouble with dancing because no one ever taught him."

"Perhaps you are right koi."

"In my time, parents do not always teach their children to dance, nor can they always afford teachers for such things."

"Then, how do you learn, and just how well do you yourself dance?"

"Yea, Kagome, we have yet to see you dance at all. Let's see if you can do better than me.", remarked Inuyasha sharply.

"Trust me, my sister can really dance good. She learned from watching these music videos and doing what she saw, plus as she always told me, follow the music and let it lead you." everyone was surprised at the voice, it was Souta. He knew that his sister could dance very well, he had seen her stay up for hours on end and practice when she thought no one knew.

The next video came on and it was a country song and was one of Kagome's favorite songs to dance to. Kagome listened for a second, and then started moving with the music. Everyone was in the living room by this time with the exceptions of mama and gramps, who both knew very well how she danced. All were speechless as she dipped and twirled in perfect unison with the music like it was made just for her. Her arms and legs looked as though they were floating among the clouds. Kikyo and Keade could both plainly see the total release of all stress as she floated around the room. As the song came to an end, she did a perfect bow right in front of Sesshomaru and finally opened her eyes and all finally saw the tears there.

"Kags, why are you crying?" Sango asked.

"Because I have not done that in a long time."

"Done what?" asked Kikyo.

"Danced….truly danced.", Kagome replied shyly.

The room busted out in cheers and Kagome blushed about ten shades of red until she was almost purple. Sesshomaru wondered silently as to why she was so shy when it came to things she was really good at. He made a mental note to ask her mother about it alone later.

Everyone joined Mama Higurashi in the kitchen for a quick breakfast, but with everyone that was there, it took about five boxes full of cereal, three loaves of bread, four dozen eggs, and six gallons of milk before everyone was full. All during breakfast, Ayame was eyeing Kouga, Rin was blushing at Souta's childish antics to impress her, Gramps was filling Keade in on all the history of the shrine and she was very interested in knowing it, Inuyasha was spending his time glancing between Kagome and Kikyo and glaring at Sesshomaru, Mama Higurashi was making sure everyone had all they needed and making polite conversation with Sesshomaru and Jaken, Shippo was constantly talking with his mouth full (with Kagome scolding him lightly about how rude it was), and Sango was having to ward off Miroku's 'cursed' wandering hand from hers and any other female's backside. After everyone was finished, they all thanked Ms. Higurashi for the meal and went outside to help out by cleaning the grounds. Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and even Rin all went for the brooms to start sweeping. Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and Jaken all got rags to start a major dusting and cleaning of the shrine. Sesshomaru ascended his cloud and started pruning all the trees away from what Kagome had called 'power lines' and to also bring down any large dead branches to prevent them from falling on unsuspecting visitors. Souta and Mama started a bonfire in the back to burn all the leaves and branches. Kagome was glad she had called a group meeting to ask this favor from everyone. She knew her grandfather was in failing health and since she was traveling back and forth to the feudal age, she had no time to help clean the shrine properly. Sesshomaru had been the first to agree, but stated that he would not do anything too demeaning to his station in life.

With everyone working together, the shrine was looking almost new by dinnertime, everyone had just took lunch on the run, continuing with work while eating sandwiches. Grandpa Higurashi came out occasionally to try and start working and to inspect how the shrine was looking, but he was ushered back in by Souta claiming it was to be a surprise for him and to not come back out. When everyone was done, Sesshomaru asked to take everyone out to dinner to save Ms. Higurashi from cooking for everyone. He secretly wanted to taste what Kagome had called 'fast food'. Since that is what he suggested, they all went to WacDonald's to try their luck with the new type of food. Everyone sampled various things from the menu and took up half the restaurant's seating. Sesshomaru insisted on sitting alone with Mama Higurashi one the opposite end from everyone else. He went right into asking questions.

"Ms. Higurashi, why is Kagome so shy at times, like when she danced this morning?"

"I suppose that has to do with her father, he was never really any good at praising her, so she does not know how to take compliments from males."

"Sou ka, I may just have to see if I can change that in her."

"Sesshomaru-sama, just be careful with her. I can see that you both care deeply for each other, but after Inuyasha hurt her heart, I do not want to see her hurt like that again."

"I understand, and I promise that I do not want to hurt her in that or any way ever, I want to love her and have her love me for all eternity."

"I know, but as a mother, I can not help but worry for her."

By this time, the children were more than ready to get out the door so that they could play again, so Rin and Souta jumped into the booth that Sesshomaru and Mama Higurashi were sharing. The both hurried with their food and within a few moments, everyone was heading back to the shrine. Kagome was walking beside Sesshomaru at the back of the group.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai?"

"What were you and mama talking about?"

"Koi, would you allow me a simple pleasure if I told you?"

"A pleasure? What would you want?"

"A kiss from you, right here and now."

"Hai, but you need to tell me what you were talking about first."

"We were talking about your shyness about things you are good at."

Right after saying that, Sesshomaru swept Kagome up into his arms and gently pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her sweet, unexplored cavern. She granted it to him with a soft sigh as his velvet lips danced over hers in an unknown dance of their own. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting and gently mapping her mouth with his tongue. She started a tentative battle for dominance with her tongue. A few minutes after their kiss started, the need for air became too great and they parted, panting hard. Kagome felt like she had died and gone to heaven until she heard everyone around her. All but Inuyasha started hooting and yelling encouragements at them to continue. Inuyasha had a look that was a mix of rage and loss. Kikyo, seeing this, held onto Inuyasha tightly and whispered to him that she was there and she loved him. He looked back at Kikyo with gratitude in his eyes.

"I am glad you are with me, but i must get used to the idea of not having Kagome.", Inuyasha said sadly.

"It is alright, love."

"Kikyo, do you think we could have been like that?"

"Hai, but I do not believe you realize that although I am not as I once was, my love for you is the same."

"Demo Kikyo, we can never have pups."

"Who is to say that you are capable of producing pups?"

"Kikyo, are you trying to say that I am not man enough??"

"Not at all my love, but it is a possibility that had I lived, we would have been without pups."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Pups.", replied Kikyo

"Interesting, so tell me, who is wanting them?"

"Inuyasha."

"Mm, let me think and talk with Sesshomaru and my mama", Kagome whispered to Kikyo.

"Hai."

Sorry it took me so long to update, I will try to update again very soon. Thank you to ALL my reviewers, I love it when I get reviews!!


	6. Important Talks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. But I LOVE both shows so I give thanks to the creators.

**A/N: **I am sorry for the wait for the updates…life and a small computer virus stopped me from writing, and I would really love to thank all the people who have read and reviewed my stories…I greatly appreciate the feedback!!

**A Concert?**

**Chapter 6: **Important Talks

Once back at the shrine

"Kagome, my love, are you okay with the fact that I kissed you?"

"Sesshomaru, if I was not fine with it, you would not have kissed me, nor would I have kissed back. But, I really thought you hated all humans besides Rin."

"It is true that I hate most humans, but I respect you and the rest of this group."

"Even your brother?"

"Hai, even the hanyou."

"Then why do you attack us all the time?"

"To train him in my own way, I doubt he would accept my help if I offered it. And I had promised our father that I would look after him before he passed."

"Wow, that is really cool. Sesshomaru, I know this is a subject change, but I want to ask you anyway."

"Anything your heart desires, I will try to answer.", Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could.

"Why did you want to kiss me, a lowly ningen?"

"Because as I have stated before, I find you worthy and very desirable to this Sesshomaru. I have cared about you for a while and it was you who made me not hate ningens so much. You showed me that not all of them were weak and below me."

"Sesshomaru, what are you saying?", Kagome asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi. I desire you and wish for you to consider being my mate for all time."

"Are you serious?"

"Hai, my beloved."

"Sesshomaru, this is very big for me, please allow me some time to think on what has been said. I will answer you as soon as I know.", Kagome said with her voice breaking some from total shock.

"Hai."

The whole time, Inuyasha had been eavesdropping and even he was in shock, first by the fact that all the times he and his brother had fought, it was his way of training, then by his confession of love to Kagome. Inuyasha was feeling a great sense of loss even though he had begun to think of him and Kagome as very close friends and also in a brother-sister kind of way. He knew that he loved Kikyo, but he also thought that he would never be truly loved back by anyone.

Later that night

"Sesshomaru, I want to have a word with you."

"As you wish, hanyou." With that, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went out to the God Tree to speak privately. Both jumped high into the tree and could very plainly see into Kagome's room where she and the kids were playing together.

"What do you wish to speak of Inuyasha?"

"Did you mean what you said to her earlier?"

"Hai."

"You better take care of her my brother."

When Inuyasha said that, Sesshomaru looked at him with his eyebrow raised in slight shock.

"I want to know more about our father if you are willing to tell me, and we no longer need to fight to train. If you wish to train me, I will willingly as long as you ask."

"Inuyasha, how much did you hear??"

"All of what you said earlier to her."

"Sou ka."

"Sesshomaru, it is no secret that I have loved her, but it has become a very close friendship, maybe even as a brother loves a sister, and I swear to you that if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I will never willingly hurt her Inuyasha, she is the mate of my heart and soul."

"I see, well just take good care of her, I will still be there to protect her as I can, I do not want to lose my friendship with her ever."

"Agreed."

"Sesshomaru, what about the other subject?"

"You mean our father."

"Hai."

"One day, I will try to answer all questions I can."

"Arigato."

With that said, the two brothers sat in a somewhat comfortable silence. After about an hour passed of the brothers staring at the moon together, Kagome appeared at the bottom of the tree.

"I am happy to see you two not fighting for once, but is everything okay?"

"Feh, of course it is.", Inuyasha replied quickly.

"Hai, koi."

"Well, okay, but it is time for dinner, we have ramen for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped down then, hugged Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Go follow your heart Kags, he truly loves you and I want you two happy." Kagome blushed a light pink and looked up at her Sesshomaru, the one that her heart had chosen. Sesshomaru wondered what Inuyasha had said, for it was to soft for even his demon hearing to pick up. He jumped gracefully down beside Kagome once Inuyasha dashed inside.

"What did he say to you?"

"Just a lil advice and something I really needed to hear."

"Will you not tell this Sesshomaru?"

"I'll show you." Kagome timidly stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru's neck. Tugging lightly, she got him to lower his face to hers. She then placed her lips over his and shyly kissed him, while trying to convey her feelings to him. Sesshomaru was shocked at first, but quickly overcame his shock to join in the kiss. As Kagome got a little bolder, she tried to deepen the kiss and Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to say. He picked her up gently and tilted her head back slightly so that he would have better access to her mouth. Kagome ghosted her tongue over the slight parting of his lips asking to be let in, and in her own way try to let Sesshomaru know her feelings for him. He granted entry with a slight groan of pleasure of his own. Kagome slowly let her tongue taste and explore his mouth while battling for dominance with Sesshomaru's tongue. As she roamed his mouth, she felt shivers of pleasure run up and down her spine. The kiss lasted until they both had to part for air. Kagome blushed an even deeper red than before and even Sesshomaru was slightly flushed.

"Koi, are you trying to say that you will accept this Sesshomaru?"

"This Kagome accepts, but asks that you be gentle and slow with me and explain everything involved with demon mating before we do that part."

"I, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, so promises to do all in his power to always make you happy and protected you from all dangers. And yes, I will explain all to you, if you will explain your ningen ways as well."

"Deal, now lets go to supper, I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the house with identical smiles on their faces, but both stopped smiling just before entering the kitchen, Sesshomaru because it was not like him, and Kagome because she wanted the fact that she was going to court Sesshomaru to be a surprise.

After dinner, everyone got ready for bed, because tomorrow was the day of the concert. Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo all shared Kagome's room because they all wanted to be together. After Kagome got the kids asleep on her bed from reading a story and softly singing to them, her and Sesshomaru laid down on her floor on top of a comforter that her mama brought in. As Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's relaxed form, only one word came to mind, 'Mine'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside in the yard

Kouga and Ayame were in a slight disagreement. Ayame was slightly envious over that fact that Kagome was going on a date and wanted to go on one with Kouga.

"Woman, that is not our way of doing shit."

"But we want to learn how things are here don't we.", Ayame whined to Kouga.

"Well, sure we wanna learn, but how the hell am i supposed to know what to do and how to pay?", Kouga demanded.

"Ask Kagome to explain it to you baka!", Ayame yelled back at her mate.

"Bitch, CALM DOWN!!!!", yelled Kouga loudly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped out of her window to see what was wrong before they woke up the kids and the rest of the house. What they saw upset Kagome greatly, Kouga had his foot on Ayame's neck. Kagome rushed forward to push Kouga off of his mate. Before she made it to them though, Sesshomaru had already thrown Kouga into a nearby tree. Kagome helped Ayame up and sent some of her healing energy into Ayame's neck so that she could breathe easier. Once Ayame was tended to, Kagome turned a furious glare onto Kouga.

"How...Dare...You!", Kagome said slowly and full of fury.

"What do you mean Kagome?", Kouga asked innocently.

"You do NOT treat a lady like that Kouga.", Kagome yelled furiously.

"Kouga, I love you but I will not be abused any longer by you.", Ayame cried.

"Sesshomaru, if we get together, will it be like this for us? A disagreement between us and I get this kind of treatment??", Kagome asked sadly quiet.

"Kagome do not compare me to this filth of a wolf. No woman, ningen or youkai deserves that kinda shows of dominance.", Sesshomaru replied with a calm tone. Although he replied calmly, he was anything but calm. He was shocked that Kagome would question his control and he was furious at the wolf for his lack of control towards his own mate. Kagome quietly took a crying Ayame's hand and led her into the house. When she got into the kitchen, her mom and Kikyo were already making some tea to soothe nerves. Kikyo saw the worry in Kagome's eyes and felt the fear pouring out of her aura. Looking quickly to Hitomi to make sure she would tend to Ayame, Kikyo pulled Kagome to her room to speak with her.

"Kagome, what are you fearing?"

"That if Sesshomaru and I get together as mates and we have a disagreement, will he treat me as Kouga treated Ayame tonight?"

"Kagome, wolves and inus solve disagreements differently. Alpha male wolves often show dominance with physical violence, but Alpha male inus are more understanding to their mates wants and needs. With inus, disagreements between mates rarely come to mistreatment of a mate.", Kikyo stated knowingly.

"Demo, I'm so scared that it might. There were plenty of times that Inuyasha would have hurt me if not for the beads around his neck."

"Mmm, I dunno what to tell you that would settle your fears, but I can suggest that you relax and see where things go. Do not let this fear control you or stop you from following your heart. You will see for yourself that he will not harm you.", replied Kikyo.

"Arigato Kikyo, i really appreciate it."

With that, Kagome fell into a troubled sleep while waiting for her demon to return to her side.

Meanwhile outside with Kouga and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru threw Kouga into the ground again and stood above him menacingly. He was determined to teach the wolf a lesson in the proper way to treat a mate even if he killed him to teach it to him. He had already been thrown into five different trees and onto the ground countless times. Ayame came outside in time to see her mate thrown onto the ground yet again by the enraged taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama, onegai stop.", Ayame cried.

"Ayame-san, he has hurt you and in doing so, hurt my mate-to-be. This can not go unanswered by me.", Sesshomaru all but snarled while glaring at Kouga.

"Hai, but it was my fault for the fight, I was envious of your upcoming date with Kagome."

"Nani?"

"Hai, I was asking Kouga why we could not do something similar between him and I."

"And what would stop you.", Sesshomaru asked curiously

"One reason is that it really is not our way, but the other is the fact we have no money to do it.", Ayame answered ashamedly.

Sesshomaru released Kouga from his stranglehold and turned to Ayame. "Sou ka, but that was no reason for him to treat you the way he did."

"Ayame, I am sorry.", Kouga finally squeaked out.

"Do not ever treat her that way again wolf. If it happens again, you will not live to regret it.", Sesshomaru commanded coldly

"Hai, my Lord." Both Kouga and Ayame bowed deeply to Sesshomaru before walking back to their tent to talk quietly.

Sesshomaru entered the house and as he passed the kitchen, Hitomi called to him. She had already poured him a cup of tea and he could tell she wanted to talk to him. It suited him fine because he wanted to talk to her as well.

"Sesshomaru, would you ever treat Kagome like that?", Hitomi asked worriedly.

"I would die first, inus do not settle arguments in such a manner."

"Thank kami for that."

"Higurashi-san?"

"Call me Hitomi, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hitomi, would you mind giving Kouga and Ayame some of that money so that they may go on a date as well. That is what their battle was about."

"Something that trivial caused him to hurt her like that.", Hitomi said with shock and disgust.

"Hai."

"Here you go, Sesshomaru-sama.", Hitomi handed Sesshomaru one hundred dollars for the couple. "Kagome is already back in her room and I think you both need to talk in the morning about this."

"I intend for us to talk as well, goodnight Hitomi."


End file.
